How to Use WebEs
Quick Start Guide Attending and Scheduling a Cisco WebEx Meeting with Cisco Unified MeetingPlace Release 7.0 Revised: January 12, 2011 2:40 pm 1 How to Attend a Cisco WebEx Meeting Cisco WebEx automatically generates its own meeting number for all scheduled meeting. This number is displayed on the Meeting Manager page when you join a Cisco WebEx meeting. Do not confuse this number with the meeting ID that is in your e-mailed invitation. The meeting ID in the invitation is the Cisco Unified MeetingPlace meeting ID. You will need this number to attend the meeting. Note If you are attending a Cisco WebEx meeting on an Apple Macintosh system using Firefox or Safari, you may see the Browse Meetings page before you are admitted into the Cisco WebEx web meeting room. Ignore the Browse Meetings page. The Cisco WebEx Meeting Manager page will launch momentarily and admit you into the meeting. •Attending a Cisco WebEx Meeting from an E-Mailed Invitation •Attending a Cisco WebEx Meeting Through Your Web Browser Attending a Cisco WebEx Meeting from an E-Mailed Invitation Click Help from any Cisco WebEx web page to get additional information when attending your meetings. Before You Begin Your user profile must be enabled to attend Cisco WebEx meetings. Procedure Step 1 Open the meeting notification e-mail. Step 2 Click the Meeting URL link. The Current Meeting page is displayed. Step 3 Click Connect. Another web browser opens and displays the Cisco WebEx meeting room. When you join a Cisco WebEx meeting, three browser windows open: Connect me window, Meeting in progress window (with a warning not to close), and Cisco WebEx meeting room. Step 4 Establish an audio connection to the meeting. •If your browser displays the Join Teleconference window, enter your area code and phone number in the Number field. •If the Join Teleconference window does not automatically display, complete the following steps: a. Click Communicate > Join Teleconference. b. Enter your area code and telephone number in the Number field. Step 5 Click OK. Step 6 Answer the telephone when it rings and follow the prompts to record your name. You must record your name each time you join a Cisco WebEx web meeting, even if you are a profiled user in Cisco Unified MeetingPlace and you have already recorded your name. Attending a Cisco WebEx Meeting Through Your Web Browser Click Help from any Cisco WebEx web page to get additional information when attending your meetings. Procedure Step 1 Open a web browser and enter the URL of the Cisco Unified MeetingPlace server. Step 2 On the Home page, enter the meeting ID of your meeting. Step 3 Click Attend Meeting. Step 4 If prompted, enter the meeting password. Step 5 Click Submit. Step 6 Click Connect. Another web browser opens and displays the Cisco WebEx meeting room. When you join a Cisco WebEx meeting, three browser windows open: Connect me window, Meeting in progress window (with a warning not to close), and Cisco WebEx meeting room. Step 7 Establish an audio connection to the meeting: •If your browser displays the Join Teleconference window, enter your area code and phone number in the Number field. •If the Join Teleconference window does not automatically appear, complete the following steps: a. Click Communicate > Join Teleconference. b. Enter your area code and telephone number in the Number field. Step 8 Click OK. Step 9 Answer the telephone. Step 10 Follow the prompts to record your name. You must record your name each time you join a Cisco WebEx meeting, even if you are a profiled user in Cisco Unified MeetingPlace and you have already recorded your name. 2 Scheduling and Attending an Impromptu Meeting Cisco Unified MeetingPlace has two kinds of impromptu meetings that begin right away: reservationless and immediate meetings. You can initiate a reservationless meeting if your system and user profile are configured to allow it. If they are not, you can schedule an immediate meeting, which allows for a similar behavior and user experience. Reservationless Cisco WebEx web meetings default to the Meeting Center template. Procedure Step 1 Sign in to Cisco Unified MeetingPlace as a profiled user. Step 2 (Optional) Enter a meeting ID. •If you are set up to initiate a reservationless meeting, enter your profile number in the Meeting ID field or leave it blank. The system will initiate a reservationless meeting for you with the meeting ID equal to your profile number. •If you are not set up to initiate a reservationless meeting, enter a random meeting ID or leave it blank. The system will schedule an immediate meeting for you. Step 3 Click Immediate Meeting. The Meeting Manager launches and begins your meeting. Step 4 Click Communicate > Join Teleconference and follow the instructions to join the audio or video component of your meeting. Step 5 Provide the following information to invitees so they can join your meeting: •The Cisco Unified MeetingPlace phone number if you are not already in a voice meeting. •The meeting ID. 3 Scheduling a Cisco WebEx Meeting from Cisco Unified MeetingPlace You can only schedule a Cisco WebEx meeting if you have a user profile on a system enabled for Cisco WebEx. Click Help from any Cisco WebEx web page to get additional information when scheduling and attending your meetings. Procedure Step 1 Sign in to Cisco Unified MeetingPlace. Step 2 Click Schedule Meeting. Step 3 (Optional) Enter a subject for your meeting. Step 4 Enter the meeting details, such as the meeting ID to define your own, date, time, and meeting duration. Step 5 (Optional) Click Recurrence to make this a recurring meeting and set your recurrence pattern. Step 6 Choose Cisco WebEx as the web conference provider. Step 7 Add invitees. Step 8 Click Meeting Options. Step 9 Set Who can attend to Anyone, MeetingPlace Profile users, or Invited Profile users. (The default is Anyone.) Step 10 Click Submit. Step 11 Click Schedule on the New Meeting page. Cisco and the Cisco Logo are trademarks of Cisco Systems, Inc. and/or its affiliates in the U.S. and other countries. A listing of Cisco's trademarks can be found at www.cisco.com/go/trademarks. Third party trademarks mentioned are the property of their respective owners. The use of the word partner does not imply a partnership relationship between Cisco and any other company. (1005R) Any Internet Protocol (IP) addresses used in this document are not intended to be actual addresses. Any examples, command display output, and figures included in the document are shown for illustrative purposes only. Any use of actual IP addresses in illustrative content is unintentional and coincidental.